1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection devices, detection systems, and detection methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for assisting a driver and storing an image(s) in the event of an accident by utilizing a vehicular camera is conventionally known. Examples of such a driver assist technology utilizing a vehicular camera include an automatic braking function of avoiding an obstacle or reducing impact at collision with an obstacle, and an alert function providing a warning to maintain a distance from a vehicle ahead and the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2014-78071 discloses a technique of controlling whether or not to store an image(s) captured by a camera mounted on a vehicle in a driving recorder depending on an acceleration of the vehicle detected by an acceleration sensor.
However, the conventional technique is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to detect dangerous driving done by a driver when signal indication of a traffic signal is switched.
Therefore, there is a need for a detection device, a detection system, and a detection method capable of detecting dangerous driving done by a driver when signal indication of a traffic signal is switched.